


The Lies We Tell

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Max POV, POV First Person, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for severusslave_76 who requested Dark Angel and lies. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Lies We Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [severusslave_76](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=severusslave_76).



> Written for severusslave_76 who requested Dark Angel and lies. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

I was born a lie.

Well, that’s a lie. I was born, but not in the fluid way the humans of this world are born; I was made, created, a figment of some demented scientists brain until “poof” into existence here I come.

My life reflects the lie of my birth. Hiding in plain sight, my whole life took an upswing when I met Logan, and my friends began to seep into my life. Friends. I’d never known the meaning of the word till they stood up with me for what was right. They protect me. Keep me strong. When all the years before I thought they’d only make me weaker, sap away at my control. So I found myself lying to myself as well as to everyone around me.

“How are you?” “Fine”. The simple lies that run off the tongue so easily. “What’s your name?” “Max”. Because I had to have a name. Everyone has a name, even runaways, especially runaways. “Will you help?” “Yes.” Because what else was I going to do? He’d help me find the others; I’d help him…fight the good fight, save the world one step at a time. Not that I believe that bull he spouts, but it keeps him happy. Keeps me hoping.

Guess hope is just another way of lying to yourself though. I’d hoped that there were others out there like me, that Manticore hadn’t destroyed everything I cared for. Needed. They were closer to me than myself, part of me, DNA buddies. I had to trust that they made it too because, if they didn’t, what did that make me? Make them? Survivors? Fuck-ups?

Monsters?

I look around at how things are and I can’t imagine life before the Pulse. All that food, all that...stuff…and what was the point of it all?

People lied to themselves that they were doing good in the world. Free trade. No wars…yeah, that worked out well didn’t it?

And here we are, living the lie, getting it done. Lying to my friends, lying to myself, wonder why I bother? I tell myself that it’ll work out, but I don’t believe it. But when you start to lie to yourself that’s when it hits the fan. No, best to keep focused, don’t think too far ahead, just concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other, take what I need, help who I can. Don’t get involved. Easy, huh?

Liar.


End file.
